Sueños
by loca96
Summary: Que la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son. Me gustaría creer que el significado oculto de esas palabras no es el que yo creo, pero que sabre, solo soy una maquina, nada más.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, para pena mía, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y solo los utilizo para crear mis locas historias; en cambio la trama es mí.**

**AVISO**_**:**__** Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"**_

…**..**

_``Que la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son´´._

_CALDERÓN DE LA BARCA._

**ACTO****I**

-Vives, haces un porrón de cosas y luego te mueres –dijo con amargura Edward.

Estaba sentando junto a mí sobre el húmedo banco que hay enfrente de la droguería donde solía comprarse el tabaco. Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y sus ojos claros miraban el cielo mañanero, completamente encapotado que amenazaba con llover. Observe detenidamente su mandíbula tensa, el perfil de su nariz, el largo de sus pestañas, todo en él me transmitía el dolor que debía sentir y… por un instante, deseé poder servirle de consuelo.

Sabía que estaba triste por la muerte de su abuela Elizabeth. Por lo que deduje de las visitas que le hacía cada semana a su casita en el campo desde que aprendió a andar, siempre estuvieron muy unidos. Elizabeth murió hace una semana exactamente, y su cremación fue ayer. Una cremación donde tuve que esperar afuera junto al resto de mascotas humanoides que tenían los amigos de la familia. Edward apenas me dijo nada cuando salió de la sala con su hermana pequeña, Alice, en brazos. Tampoco me llamo para que le hiciera compañía por la noche, como solía hacer, pero sabía que no durmió nada, ya que le oí dar vueltas en la cama sentada en el pasillo, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta.

-¡Pues vaya mierda de sentido de vida! –mascullo.

-…

-¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Joder, ¿no puedes decir al menos algo?! –me increpo-. ¡¿Se te han fundido los circuitos del habla o qué?!

Edward acababa de estallar. Ya lo estaba esperando desde que lo vi esta mañana peleándose con la cafetera, hasta que harto le dio un golpe y fue a parar al suelo destrozándolo. Después de eso, tuve que escuchar la fuerte discusión que mantuvo con su progenitor en el pasillo, mientras limpiaba el desastre que había provocado. Sabía que en cualquier momento toda la rabia que sentía estallaría y prefería que se desquitase conmigo. Para eso me habían hecho, para escucharle, comprenderle y protegerle. Por eso le propuse que fuéramos a dar una vuelta cuando el Doctor salió del apartamento azotando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Edward giro la cabeza en mi dirección y me miro con sus anormales ojos amarillos, regalo de su padre el Doctor, brillando con rabia. Él necesitaba consuelo así que extendí los brazos y la abrace contra mi pecho. Según ponía en mi manual, cuando un humano se sentía triste, darle un abrazo era algo bueno. Se resistió un poco, pero no mucho. Él ya sabía que no tenía mucho que hacer contra la súper-fuerza que poseía un androide como yo.

-Lo siento –Fue lo único que pude decirle, aunque en realidad no lo sentía. Pues Elizabeth nunca me agrado, pero me habían programado para consolarle.

-No, no lo sientes –mascullo contra la tela vaquera de mi chaqueta. Trato de soltarse de mi agarre y yo le dejo ir-. No lo sientes –repitió. El brillo de rabia parecía ir apagándose siendo sustituido por otro que identifique como resignación-. Solo eres una maquina…

-Soy humana también –susurre.

-… no sientes nada. Y yo estoy aquí hablando contigo sobre el puñetero sentido de la vida –continuo hablando, ignorándome.

Sus palabras provocaron una extraña reacción en mi estomago, haciendo que se agitara violentamente. Lo que había dicho me habían dolido aunque el creyera que nada de lo que dijera me afectaría. Sí, era una maquina, un androide, pero también era humana. Se podría decir que era el único androide de mi especie, pues fui el resultado de un experimento que costó una gran cantidad de billetes y tiempo. Un experimento que no cumplió con los requisitos que esperaban y se convirtió solo en el juguete del hijo del hombre que me invento. Un juguete que llevaba con él desde que usaba pañales.

Edward cerró los ojos y soltó el aire que parecía haber estado conteniendo lentamente. Volvió a abrirlos y se puso en pie, mirando el cielo de nuevo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros. Arrugo la nariz y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Identifique en el acto ese gesto que solía hacer a menudo: irritación. Esa irritación significaba que ya había terminado nuestra estancia en la placita y que de seguro querría volver a casa.

-Levanta. Nos vamos antes de que se ponga a llover –No volvió a mirarme, tampoco me espero. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Obedecí y le seguí. Estaba varios pasos por delante de mí y no tarde en alcanzarle mucho. Me puse a su lado y me acomode a su peculiar ritmo de caminar: largas zancadas, apenas apoyaba el talón, como si en lugar de andar estuviera corriendo. No pude evitar sorprenderme, cuando pasamos frente a la droguería de los Withlock y no entro a comprar su tabaco. Sabía que ya había consumido las dos cajetillas ayer por la noche y que ya no le quedaba nada. Y no creía que Edward hubiera comenzado a dejar de fumar. Estaba claro para mí que no lo dejaría nunca.

-Se te ha olvidado comprar el tabaco –le recordé.

-No se me ha olvidado –replico-. No he querido comprarlo.

No sabía la razón del porque se ese cambio repentino, pero tenía claro que si yo no compraba el tabaco por él, comenzaría a comportarse de manera odioso con todos los que le rodeaban por la falta de nicotina. Y si se comportaba de esa forma con el Doctor, de seguro acabarían peleándose de nuevo. Así que di media vuelta y camine de vuelta a la droguería.

-¡Hey, robot! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –me grito Edward, trasluciendo molestia.

Aunque no dejara translucir su molestia, tenía claro que estaba enojado conmigo porque me había llamado robot, y no por el nombre que me puso cuando era un bebe: Bella. Un nombre que hizo que mi corazón se sintiera cálido y alegre.

Bella.

**oOoOoOo**

_-Venga, Edward, ponle un nombre a tu juguete –recuerdo que le dijo el Doctor, al ver que su hijo estaba distraído jugueteando con mis luminosos dedos. Sus ojos recién operados, emitían destellos cada vez que acercaba mis dedos a su cara y cuando los alejaba, soltaba una risita y extendía sus regordetas manitas para tratar de acercarlas a él de nuevo._

_Que me pusiera un nombre, aquello me sorprendió y me puso nerviosa. No sabía el porqué, pero tenía claro que si tenía un nombre, entonces no seguiría siendo solo una maquina, un juguete, un error, como se molestaba en decirme el Doctor cada vez que me veía cuidando de su hijo; sino que sería algo más._

_-¿Nombe? –pregunto Edward, girando torpemente la cabeza hacia su progenitor._

_El Doctor estaba sentado en el sofá, y en lugar de mirar la pantalla holográfica encendida, miraba mi interacción con su hijo sentado en mi regazo al otro lado del sofá._

_-Claro, Edward –El Doctor le sonrió-. Puedes llamar a tu juguete como quieras._

_Cuando Edward me miro, me quede inmóvil a la espera, con mi corazón latiendo a un ritmo que no era normal en mí. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron mi cara, como si buscara algo y, luego, esbozo una tímida sonrisa que dejo al descubierto sus dos dientes inferiores._

_-Billa –me dijo-. Billa –repitió serio._

_-¿Quieres llamarla Bella? –El Doctor pareció molestarse ligeramente-. Edward, ese no es nombre para un juguete. ¿Qué tal si le ponemos A14 o ZX34? Esos nombres le van más._

_-¡No! –Edward sacudió la cabeza-. Billa. Billa –su tono de voz infantil no admitía replica._

_El Doctor sacudió la cabeza y perdió el interés en nosotros, volviendo a centrarse en la pantalla holográfica._

_Bella._

_Sonaba hermoso. Muy hermoso. Solo que tal y como me dijo Edward más tarde, cuando aprendió a vocalizar bien las palabras, su intención había sido llamarme Brilla, por mis dedos luminosos. Pero que de todas maneras, Bella también estaba bien y le gustaba, me confeso, sonriéndome._

**oOoOoOo**

Ignorando su orden de que volviera, entre al cálido e iluminado interior del establecimiento. Mis sensibles fosas nasales fueron atacadas por el olor dulzón y un tanto mareante del incienso. Deje de respirar y me acerque rápidamente al mostrador, donde el hijo del señor Withlock, Jasper, leía una revista. Avance tan rápido y de manera silenciosa, que cuando toque el pequeño timbre dorado, dio un salto y soltó la revista.

-¡Oh! –exclamo-. No te oí llegar, robot –dijo Jasper, desapareciendo un instante de mi vista tras el mostrador para volver a ponerse de pie, con la revista de coches entre las manos-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Tabaco, por favor –dije-. Dos cajetillas –Rápidamente busque en la información, que tenía almacenada en el interior de mi cabeza, cual era la marca que Edward solía fumarse-. Marca _Camel_.

-Marchando –Jasper tiro dos cajetillas sobre el mostrador y velozmente marco el precio en la caja registradora-. Serán entonces…

-No, no quiere nada –dijo Edward, interrumpiéndole-. Nos vamos.

-Pero tú necesitas el tabaco –me gire a verle.

-He dicho que nos vamos –Me agarro del brazo y me arrastro fuera de la tienda.

-¡Oye, ¿pero quieres el tabaco o… –grito Jasper a nuestras espaldas. La puerta ahogo su voz cuando se cerró emitiendo un sonoro ruido.

Edward me soltó el brazo cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos de la droguería, tal vez porque considero que no iba a volver allí. Preocupada porque percibía los latidos de su corazón acelerados y el incremento de su temperatura, no dude en llevar una mano a su frente. Comprobando si los efectos de la falta de nicotina en su torrente sanguíneo ya habían comenzado. Apenas pose mi mano sobre su cálida piel, Edward me la aparto y me la mantuvo sujeta con la suya, mientras aceleraba el paso.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunte-. Tu temperatura corporal ha aumentado un dos por ciento y los latidos de tu corazón son acelerados. Debo volver y comprarte el tabaco. Tu cuerpo está comenzando a mostrar la falta de nicotina y demás sustancias que inhalabas a través de los cigarrillos –le explique-. Está bien que hayas decidido dejarlo, según dicen es un mal vicio, pero no debes hacerlo de una manera tan brusca, podría tener consecuencias graves en tú salud y…

-Da igual –me interrumpió, brusco.

-No da igual –replique-. Mi deber es cuidarte.

-De todas formas acabare muriéndome tarde o temprano, así que da igual si mi salud se va a la mierda –murmuro.

Fruncí el ceño ante aquella afirmación. Estaba claro que el moriría, pero aun así no tenia porque ser tan pronto. No quería verme privada de su cálida existencia tan pronto. A lo lejos estallo un trueno que me obligo a levantar la mirada al oscurecido cielo. Finas gotas no tardaron en caer sobre mi cara alzada.

Plic… plic… plic…

En cuestión de segundos comenzó a llover fuerte. Edward se quito el gorro con orejas y me la puso sobre mi cabeza rapada.

-Ahora toca correr –dijo, me agarro de nuevo de la mano y tiro de mí.

Me acomode a su rápida carrera. No sabía porque me sujetaba de la mano, pero no tenia porque preocuparse por que volviera a la droguería. Fruncí el ceño ante su preocupación por mí a la hora de ponerme su gorra. Yo no la necesitaba. No me enfermaría nunca, pero el sí. Su cabello rojizo ya estaba completamente empapado y eso me alarmo, porque la parte más importante de todo su cuerpo era la cabeza, y la estaba exponiendo a la lluvia. Iba a devolverle su gorra, para que su cabello no siguiera mojándose pero me empujo al interior de un portal entreabierto. Jadeando, Edward se inclino hacia adelante y apoyo las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Joder, parezco un viejo –se quejó, tratando de acompasar su respiración.

Ya no tendríamos que preocuparnos por la lluvia. Pero aun así le puse de nuevo la gorra. Su cabeza tenía que estar bien protegida.

-¿Puedes ver cuando parara de llover? –me pregunto.

-Sí.

Mi cerebro positrónico* se conecto a la red y mire las noticias del tiempo. La lluvia torrencial de afuera tardaría su media hora en parar. Para luego volver a comenzar después de unos pocos minutos. Así que si los datos del tiempo estaban bien, tendríamos que permanecer en el interior del portal unas dos horas como mucho, hasta que la lluvia cesara. Se lo dije a Edward, el cual suspiro y se deslizo hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la rugosa pared.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar. No creo que a Alice le dé por inundar la casa –murmuro.

El interior del portal estaba a oscuras, pero gracias a mis ojos con visión nocturna podía ver perfectamente a mí alrededor. Sabía que Edward, con sus ojos dorados también veía más o menos lo mismo que yo, pero aun así encendí mis manos mientras me sentaba a su lado. Para cogerlo desprevenido, como si en lugar de pesar ochenta kilos no pesase nada, y ponerlo en mi regazo.

-¡No tengo cinco años como para que me sientes en tus piernas! –dijo hosco, revolviéndose.

Ya sabía que no tenía cinco años. Ya era todo un adulto y dentro de unos pocos meses cumpliría la mayoría de edad. Pero aun así, a mi me seguía pareciendo pequeño, aunque físicamente fuese el doble de grande y alto que yo.

-Tienes que entrar en calor, tus ropas están todo mojadas –repliqué, activando mi sistema de calefacción. Pase los brazos entorno a su cuerpo y apoye mi barbilla sobre la cima de su cabeza-. ¿Quieres pasar el rato jugando al _Uno_ holográfico? –le propuse.

-No –susurro. Había parado de moverse y parecía estar calmándose. Su corazón ya no latia tan fuerte como unos minutos antes-. Me recitas ese poema –me pidió al cabo de un buen rato.

-¿Cuál?

-Ese que me decías cuando era pequeño y no quería dormir porque pensaba que el Monstruo de las Galletas vendría y me comería –murmuro-. El de los sueños.

Una sonrisa se formo en mi cara al escuchar su pequeña risa, probablemente recordando esas noches en las que se negaba a dormirse.

**oOoOoOo**

_-¡No! –grito Edward, negándose a quedarse debajo de las mantas-. ¡Galletamonstruo vendrá por mí! –continuo gritando-. ¡Quiero ir con papá!_

_Salto de la cama y trato de salir de la habitación, pero no le deje ir. El Doctor me había encargado responsable de que Edward durmiera la cantidad de horas que se esperaba de un niño, y como responsable me encargaría de que durmiera. Lo cogí en brazos mientras se revolvió de un lado a otro, llorando._

_-¡No, Brilla, no quiero! ¡No quiero! –berreo._

_-Shhh –le chiste, metiéndole entre las mantas de nuevo-. No pasa nada, Edward. El Monstruo de las Galletas no vendrá por ti. No existe._

_-¡Si existe! –Edward se revolvió y se quito las mantas-. Emmett me lo enseño. Es azul y se come a los niños que se duermen. ¡Yo no quiero que me coma! –se quejo._

_Emmett era el niño con el que solía jugar en el patio de la guardería de Forks. A mi parecer era una persona bastante agradable, aunque demasiado bromista para el bien de Edward. No sabía de donde se había sacado eso del Monstruo de las Galletas Emmett, pero por culpa de eso, Edward no dormía bien desde hacía varias semanas._

_-Edward, si el monstruo ese se atreve a venir –dije con voz solemne, volviendo a arroparle-. Te prometo que no le dejare que te coma. Nunca._

_-¿Nunca? –me pregunto, mirándome esperanzado y manteniéndose quieto._

_-Nunca nunca –asegure-. Le daré unas galletas y le pediré amablemente que no venga más._

_-¿Galletas? –repitió inseguro._

_Asentí, sentándome en la orilla de la cama. Acaricie su pelo revuelto, tal y como ponía en el manual. El contacto físico ayudaba a relajar a los humanos, y según veía estaba funcionando. Edward estaba muy quietecito, observándome atentamente, con sus ojos brillando en la habitación en penumbras._

_-A él le gustan mucho las galletas. Y también los poemas. ¿Quieres que te diga su poema preferido? Así si no estoy y aparece se lo puedas decir para que se marche –le propuse._

_-¡Sí! –exclamo Edward, asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza._

**oOoOoOo**

-Por supuesto –En nada el poema bailo ante mis ojos y comencé a recitarle:

_Yo sueño que estoy aquí_

_de estas prisiones cargado,_

_y soñé que en otro estado_

_más lisonjero me vi._

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

_una sombra, una ficción,_

_y el mayor bien es pequeño…_

Me interrumpí cuando Edward se removió de nuevo entre mis brazos y se separo de mí. Le deje ir, para ver cómo me miraba serio, con su cara no muy lejos de la mía. Sus ropas ya estaban secas, así que no había necesidad de seguir abrazándolo contra mí, pero aun así eche en falta su contacto.

-¿Sucede algo? –Su corazón volvía a latir muy rápido, y su respiración estaba agitada.

-Termina, por favor –me pidió

-…_ que toda la vida es sueño… –dije._

_-… y los sueños, sueños son _–finalizo él, interrumpiéndome.

-¿Si ya te lo sabías porque me lo has pedido? –le pregunte, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿En verdad estás bien? Tu corazón late muy rápido –me preocupe.

-Me gusta escuchar tu voz. Como lo recitas –Edward se acerco a mí-. Brilla, ¿te vendrías conmigo? –me pregunto, poniéndose muy serio.

¿Irme con él? De seguro algo le pasaba. Este comportamiento suyo era extraño.

-¿Adonde quieres ir, Edward? –le pregunte, pensando seriamente en si debía llamar al Doctor y decirle que su hijo actuaba de manera rara-. Si está en mi mano te llevare a donde quieras pero antes ya sabes que debes pedirle permiso a tu progenitor, ¿verdad?

-Bella, adonde yo quiero ir no es necesario el permiso de Carlisle –dijo serio, acercándose más.

-¿Y donde esta ese lugar?

Me sentía nerviosa y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, como aquella vez en la que Edward siendo pequeño me puso un nombre. Estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Sus anormales ojos brillaban, brillaban mucho y en ellos solo había, ¿dolor?

-Con la abuela –Y me beso.

**Fin del I Acto**

…**.**

…**.**

**Hola hola a todos.**

**Buuuf, diré que el **_**one-shot**_** me costó lo suyo, ya que las historias cortas no son lo mío, pero aquí tienen, hice un esfuerzo y les dejo está historia. A ver que les pareció.**

**Besitos a todos.**

…**.**

***Positrónico****: **El cerebro positrónico es un artefacto tecnológico ficticio, concebido por el escritor de ciencia ficción Isaac Asimov. Opera como una unidad central de procesamiento (CPU) para los robots, y les dota de cierta forma de conciencia. Es de tamaño similar al cerebro humano y está ubicado en la cabeza de los robots.


	2. Chapter 2

_``Hay quien tiene deseo de amar, pero no la capacidad de amar.´´_

GIOVANNI PAPINI

**ACTO II**

Algo no estaba bien. No estaba bien que me besara. No lo estaba y por eso todo mi cuerpo me grito alarmado que lo apartara de mi, y eso hice. A Edward debía estar sucediéndole algo malo para que actuara de manera tan extraña diciendo cosas como que quería irse con su abuela. Elizabeth estaba muerta. La única manera de irse con ella era poniendo fin a su vida.

-Edward, ¿te sucede algo? –le pregunte, ante su mirada ida-. Tu comportamiento es extraño. ¿Estás actuando así por la discusión con el Doctor? Ya sabes que él te quiere –le dije, en un intento de calmar lo que fuera lo que sucedía en su interior-. Eres su hijo –añadí-. No hay ninguna necesidad de que te vayas con… Elizabeth.

No estaba segura de si la forma del Doctor de querer a su hijo era la correcta, pues su conducta no era para nada parecida a la que ponía en mi manual, en la sección 13-C: Relación _entre padres e hijos._ Pero que sabría yo.

-Él no me quiere –Edward se rio oscuramente-. Solo tiene tiempo para su trabajo y ya. Y tú tampoco –dijo, serio.

-Yo si te quiero –le corregí, sin comprender ese arrebato suyo.

Claro que le quería, aunque no conociera completamente el significado de la palabra. Según el diccionario, querer era sentir cariño hacia una persona o cosa. Y el cariño suponía tener un afecto intenso ya fuera hacia una persona, animal o cosa. Y yo sentía un afecto especial e intenso hacia Edward, un afecto que me costaba entender, pues no sabía si estaba bien para mi sentir ese afecto intenso hacia nada. El Doctor no me había diseñado para comportarme como una humana.

-No, Bella, crees que me quieres porque te han programado para eso –me corrigió-. No sé si en algún momento lo has intentado, intentado de verdad, pero no importa. Tú no puedes querer. No es culpa tuya, yo fui quien cometió el error de enamorarse de una maquina –dijo. Sus ojos dejaron de mostrar ningún tipo de emoción-. Suéltame y no me toques más. Es más, no hables, quiero estar en silencio. Cuando deje de llover solo dímelo y ya.

Obedecí a su orden, sintiendo de nuevo como mi estomago se revolvía y lo libere de mi agarre. Edward apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas alzadas e inclino la cabeza hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Aparte la mirada de su postura tensa y a la defensiva y la centre al frente. En la oscura pared tenuemente iluminada. Apague mis manos gradualmente, esperando una queja de Edward en algún momento por dejarle a oscuras, pero nada sucedió. Quedándonos completamente a oscuras. En un intento de deshacerme de esta extraña opresión que sentía en mi pecho, analice todas sus palabras tratando de entender el porqué de su complejo comportamiento.

_Tú no puedes querer_.

Si que podía. Solo bastaba con sentir un afecto intenso hacia él, y eso es lo que hacía, ¿no? Pero, ¿en verdad lo hacía porque yo misma quería o por que el Doctor me habría programado para eso? Mi ceño se frunció ante aquel complicado dilema. No creía que mi cariño hacia él fuera programado. En ningún momento el Doctor me dijo que yo tuviera que sentir ningún tipo de emoción hacia nadie.

_Solo eres una maquina_

Pero también era humana. Tenía órganos en mi interior, realizaba todos los mismos rituales que los humanos, solo que en mi caso yo podía hacer muchas más cosas que ellos. Conectarme a la red a través de mi cerebro, encender cada parte de mi cuerpo a voluntad gracias a los nano-robots luminosos que corrían por todo mi corriente sanguíneo. Era más rápida que un humano, más fuerte, pensaba cien veces más rápido, no sufría lo que ellos llamaban cansancio o fatiga, solo esas pequeñas cosas me diferenciaban de ellos. Además de que no envejecía. No envejecería nunca, tal y como me explico el Doctor, estaría para siempre congelada en mis quince años de edad. Lo único que podía sucederme era estropearme. Pero aun así, luego bien podrían repararme de nuevo.

**oOoOoOo**

_-Ven, el sujeto X es el puente al futuro –recuerdo que dijo con satisfacción el Doctor, parado a mi lado y observando mi cuerpo solamente cubierto por una bata azul en la que había una X en el pecho-. Tiene la misma fuerza que los androides, la velocidad, su cerebro está conectado a la red. Lo único que la diferencia de ellos, es que es humana también. Siente dolor físico, pero todavía no sabemos si también emocional. No ha dado muestras de ello y estoy seguro de que no las dará. Es el futuro, la solución a nuestros problemas. _

_-¡Eso es una aberración! –grito uno de los hombres de blanco. Era grande y su piel oscura contrastaba con el color de su uniforme blanco-. ¡Doctor Carlisle, no puede venir a nosotros con algo como eso! Dígame, ¿es humana o una maquina? ¡No puede ser las dos cosas! ¡Es imposible que sea las dos cosas!_

_-Es las dos cosas y para nada es una aberración –dijo con rabia el Doctor, mirando al hombre que grito-. Es un gran avance en la ingeniería, tanto biológica como mecánica. ¿No lo están viendo? Imaginen como se solucionarían los problemas de guerra con los países del Sur con soldados con la capacidad de androides. No tendrían ninguna de las debilidades humanas. Serian invencibles y la guerra estaría a nuestro favor. Solo piénsenlo. Los problemas de la Nación desaparecerían de un plumazo._

_Vi como los personas de blanco, sentados alrededor de la mesa flotante de cristal me observaban con odio, admiración y miedo a partes iguales. Uno de ellos, la que deduje que sería la que mandaba entre todos pues el color blanco de su uniforme era de una tonalidad más clara que la de los demás, una mujer calva y oronda, de gruesos y sonrosados dedos llenos de anillos, chasqueo la lengua mirándome con sus pequeños ojos de espesas pestañas, y dijo:_

_-Destrúyalo. Destruya a esa cosa y prepárese para su sanción, Doctor Carlisle. Cuando accedimos a darle el crédito en ningún momento le dimos permiso para saltarse las reglas. Ni aun cuando creyera que lo hacía por el bien de la Guerra. _

_-Pero… –comenzó a decir el Doctor._

_-Pero nada, Doctor Carlisle. Lo que ha hecho podría poner en peligro no solo al país, sino a toda la humanidad. Usted dice que podría crear soldados así, poderosos como los androides pero con sentimientos humanos. _

_-No tiene sentimientos humanos. Ya lo he dicho antes, tiene la capacidad de sentir dolor físico, pero nada más._

_-No puede asegurarlo completamente. No puede asegurar que en algún momento muestre emociones y eso es un peligro, Doctor Carlisle. Un gran peligro que no podemos correr. Esos soldados del futuro podrían tener la capacidad de no obedecer las Tres Leyes. Podrían matar a un ser humano sin dudarlo dejándose llevar por... sus emociones. Nuestros robots están bien tal y como están._

_Las Tres Leyes, tal y como el Doctor se había encargado de implantar en mi cerebro positrónico eran:_

_1. Un robot no puede hacer daño a un ser humano o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño._

_2. Un robot debe obedecer las órdenes dadas por los seres humanos, excepto si estas órdenes entrasen en conflicto con la 1ª Ley._

_3. Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia en la medida en que esta protección no entre en conflicto con la 1ª o la 2º Ley._

_Esas reglas según me explico, debía obedecerlas pues mi existencia consistía en eso, a pesar de tener la capacidad de no hacerlo. Pero eso, el Doctor no lo sabía. _

_Recordaba que en una ocasión, cuando el Enfermero nº 8, que se encargaba de mis necesidades básicas, me trajo una sopa a mi cuarto, yo no hice nada por evitar que se cayera y se le derramara el cálido mejunje por el brazo, quemándoselo. Vi el peligro y pude haber actuado con la suficiente celeridad para haberlo impedido, cumpliendo así la 1ª Ley por la cual mi existencia, se suponía, estaba condicionada. Pero cuando mi cerebro positrónico me dio la orden de obedecer, yo, no sabía cómo, la ignore y permanecí sentada en la cama, observando la expresión de dolor del Enfermero nº 8. _

_Una expresión que por aquel entonces no sabía que significaba dolor._

_-¡Eso es imposible! –grito Carlisle-. No importa que tengan sentimientos, una vez implantada las Leyes en sus cerebros y estos estuvieran conectados a la red no podrían desobedecerlas. Doctora Jefa Siobhan, no puede decirme que la destruya. ¡Me ha costado más de la mitad de mi vida crearla!_

_-O lo destruye, o lo destruimos nosotros, Doctor Carlisle –dijo la Doctora Jefa, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrecruzando los dedos-. Piense seriamente en lo que supondrá su desobediencia. Si bien recuerdo, también financiamos otros proyectos suyos y estamos seguros de que no querrá que se lo cedamos al Doctor Eleazar. El está muy dispuesto a continuar con su trabajo._

_Vi como la mandíbula del Doctor se tensaba con fuerza y las aletas de su nariz se hinchaban por la… ¿rabia? Todo parecía indicar que estallaría, pero no sucedió nada, con las manos apretadas en puños dijo:_

_-De acuerdo, Doctora Jefa Siobhan. Me encargare de todo._

_-Me alegro. Nos alegramos todos. Nadie puede jugar a ser Dios, Doctor Carlisle, y mucho menos alguien que solo es un Doctor Técnico –los labios de la Doctora Jefa se curvaron en una sonrisa que considere de desprecio-. Guardias, llévense a esa cosa a la sala de desguace. Su creador se encargara de cumplir con su deber –ordeno, agitando una mano en mi dirección._

_Mire al Doctor para ver cómo me miraba a través de las gafas con los ojos llenos de rabia. _

_-Ve con ellos –me ordeno entre dientes._

_Unas gruesas esposas se cerraron en torno a mis manos y a mis tobillos. De haber recibido una orden del Doctor diciéndome que me las quitara, estas esposas de titanio habrían acabado convertidas en polvo bajo mis dedos. Mientras seguía a los hombres con casco vestidos de negro que me apuntaban, escuche como la voz del Doctor, llena de odio y tensión decía:_

_-Como el proyecto X ha sido desechado, solicito un nuevo préstamo. El proyecto B que les presente la semana pasada ya me dijeron que fue analizado y aceptado. _

_-Doctora Jefa, ese proyecto no debió ser aceptado. Ninguno de los proyectos de este hombre, deben ser aceptados –escuche que gritaba un hombre-. Nos conducirá a la ruina._

_-¡Basta, Doctor Cayo! –grito la Doctora Jefa-. Como bien dice, Doctor Carlisle el proyecto ha sido aceptado. Pero lamento decir que no se le concederá el préstamo. Y tampoco a ningún sujeto de experimentación –dijo la Doctora Jefa-. De no ser porque ha aportado mucho a esta comunidad, su sanción seria aun mas grave. Le impediríamos continuar ejerciendo, pero ante lo visto y su intención de ayudar, solamente se le negaran préstamos y ayudas. Así también se le retiraran todas las ayudas previas que le dimos. _

_-¡No puede hacer eso! –protesto Carlisle-. No pueden dejarme en la estacada. Mis proyectos están aun… _

_-A partir de ahora trabajara por su cuenta –le interrumpió la Doctora Jefa-. Si quiere continuar con su proyecto tendrá que encontrar un sujeto que esté de acuerdo con usted. Si no le importa, me gustaría saber quién será el sujeto para que quede constancia, así mismo recibir un informe semanal de sus avances, de lo contrario, el proyecto B queda cancelado –escuche la inflexión en el tono de voz de Siobhan, mientras un guardia abría las puertas y me empujaba levemente con su arma hacia afuera._

_Lo último que capte antes de que las puertas se cerraran a mis espaldas y acabara en el corredor junto a aquellos hombres, fue la voz decidida y carente ya de odio de Carlisle:_

_-Mi hijo. Falta poco para que nazca, el será el sujeto B._

**oOoOoOo**

La alarma que conecte para que me avisara en cuanto cesara la lluvia sonó en el fondo de mi cabeza, sacándome de mis recuerdos. Gire la cabeza hacia Edward para ver que el miraba ya hacia la puerta.

-Ya dejo de llover –dije.

-Ya…

Me puse en pie al mismo tiempo que él y salí detrás de suyo afuera. El cielo presentaba un tono gris y las nubes seguían allí. Amenazadoras. Al menos ya no continuaría lloviendo, hasta la noche, o al menos eso aseguraban los reportes, aunque estaba segura de que eran erroneos. Mire a Edward para ver que ya mostraba alguna emoción. Una emoción que no logre identificar, pues se asemejaba al cansancio, pero también podría ser frustración. A pesar de que me había dado la orden de que no hablara, le pregunte:

-¿Estás bien?

-…

Su silencio hizo que mi ceño se frunciera.

-Lamento haber hablado –me disculpe-. No volveré a hacerlo.

-Mmm…

El resto del camino a la casa fue en completo silencio, únicamente acompañado por el ruido de los automóviles que de vez en cuando pasaban deslizándose a nuestro lado, y el ruido que producían nuestros zapatos sobre la mojada acera. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada, pero su expresión no variaba. Tal vez la muerte de Elizabeth le había trastornado más de lo que aparentaba. En cuanto el Doctor regresara tendría que decirle, para que se encargara de medicarle e impidiera que realizara ningún acto que pudiera poner en peligro su salud.

….

-¡Edward! ¡Bella! –grito Alice, viniendo a nuestro encuentro en cuanto oyó la puerta del departamento abrirse-. ¿Has visto cuanto ha llovido? En la tele han dicho que se rompió una presa y que se inundo buena parte del distrito bajo –le explico, abrazada a sus piernas-. Y allí vive Carlie.

-¿Esme esta aun en la cama? –pregunto Edward, quitándose la cazadora y tirándola al suelo, como de costumbre.

Yo la recogí después de quitarme la mía y la colgué en el perchero, donde debía estar. Edward aparto a Alice de sus piernas y se dirigió al salón. Seguida por su hermana que le decía con voz chillona:

-No, se levanto y pregunto dónde estabas. Luego se fue a la cocina y me dijo que me iba a hacer unas tortitas. Sigue allí y no me ha hecho las tortitas. Me pregunto quién era yo. ¿Me las haces tú, Edward? Tengo hambre. Mi pancita hace: grrrrr…

Si la Mujer del Doctor se había levantado de la cama, eso era malo. Ella nunca se levantaba de la cama más que para ir al baño o asomarse durante unos minutos a la ventana con barrotes de su cuarto. Encamine mis pasos a la cocina para ver como Edward le quitaba la caja llena de tortitas pre-hechas de las manos. La Mujer del Doctor estaba parada frente a la encimera con la vista perdida con la bata de cuadros mal cerrada. No reacciono cuando su hijo la toco la mejilla. Alice, parada a mi lado en el marco de la puerta, se pego a mis piernas, probablemente adivinando que lo que ocurriera fuera malo. Según me había fijado, Alice parecía percibir el peligro y eso me resultaba extraño.

-Mamá… Mamá. Deberías tumbarte de nuevo –dijo Edward-. No estás bien.

La Mujer del Doctor miro a su hijo, todavía con la mirada perdida y su ceño se frunció. Desde aquí escuche como el latido de su corazón aumentaba, asimismo como su temperatura corporal y como su respiración se hacía superficial. Todo eso indicaba que pronto tendría un arrebato, ya fuera de rabia o miedo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está mi Edward? –pregunto, alarmada.

-Mamá, soy Edward. Estoy aquí.

La Mujer del Doctor sacudió la cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro y Edward aparto la mano. La expresión de Edward pasó de preocupación a desesperación.

-No, no. Tú no eres mi Edward. Mi Edward tiene los ojos verdes –La Mujer del Doctor retrocedió y se llevo las manos a las orejas-. Carlisle se llevo a mi pequeño. Si, si. El se lo llevo y no volvió a traérmelo. ¡Se lo llevo! ¡Me robo a mi Edward! ¿DONDE ESTA?

La Mujer del Doctor se mecía de atrás hacia delante, apretándose las orejas con las manos y gritando fuerte por su hijo. Tal y como era mi deber, me encargue de moverme hacia ella, cargarla en brazos y llevarla de nuevo a su cuarto lo más rápidamente posible. No podía permitir que Edward se desestabilizara más de lo que debía estar. Aunque pudiera ignorar la primera Ley, no iba a hacerlo. Mi deber era protegerle y eso haría, y si eso suponía cuidar a la Mujer del Doctor, la cuidaría entonces. Aunque no entrara dentro de mis obligaciones.

La Mujer del Doctor no dejo de chillar cundo la metí a la cama y la arrope con las mantas. Se quedo tumbada de lado meciéndose de adelanta atrás y gritando por su hijo. Tal y como el Doctor se había encargado de enseñarme, cogí el bote de liquido tranquilizante del armario de medicinas que tenía en el baño y regrese al cuarto, para inyectarle y quedarme a su lado, acariciándole el pelo hasta que sus chillidos se fueron apagando y quedo en completo silencio, mirando al vacio. Su pulso estaba bien, su respiración también. El tranquilizante tardaría sus doce horas en dejar de hacer efecto, para entonces el Doctor ya estaría en casa y se encargaría de todo.

Arrope mejor a la Mujer del Doctor y baje las persianas, dejando la habitación a oscuras. Me encargue de comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio y que no había nada peligroso que pudiera utilizar para auto-dañarse a sí misma. Una vez comprobado eso, volví ha donde estaba Edward. En el comedor, Edward estaba sentado a la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la madera observando a su hermana comer en silencio sus tortitas. Alice se giro a verme en cuanto sintió mi presencia.

-¿Mami ya está bien? –me preguntó, con la boca llena.

-Esta calmada –le conteste.

-Gracias, Bella.

No sabía que responder ante eso, así que no dije nada. Mire a Edward que me devolvió la mirada, serio.

-¿Puedes llevarla al colegio esta tarde por mi? –murmuro.

-Sí.

¿Qué significaba eso? El siempre la llevaba por las tardes, y yo le acompañaba, quedándome con él hasta que su hermana salía. ¿Acaso se iba a quedar en casa? Tenía lógica, teniendo en cuanta que la Mujer del Doctor se había desestabilizado antes.

-Bien –Se echo hacia atrás y acabo sentado. Se froto la cara con las manos mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes. No pude descifrar lo que decía, porque no vocalizaba bien las palabras-. Voy a salir. Si Carlisle pregunta por mi dile que…. ya volveré –me dijo, mirándome.

¿Iba a salir? El tono de su voz hizo que todas mis alertas se activaran. En ocasiones salía solo mientras yo me quedaba en casa al cuidado de Alice. Pero en esas ocasiones no parecía a punto de desestabilizarse emocionalmente.

-Iré contigo –dije. Me aseguraría de que no cometiera ninguna acción que le pusiera en peligro.

-No. Te quedas con Alice y la cuidas. Es una orden –replico.

Una orden que bien podría no obedecer. En cambio opte por tratar de convencerle.

-No puedes salir ahora Edward, aunque en el tiempo digan que no lloverá, no es seguro. Podría estallar una lluvia torrencial. Podrías enfermar –le explique.

-Ponerme enfermo seria el menor de mis problemas –siseo, poniéndose en pie-. Voy a salir y tú te quedas. Con Alice.

-Edward –le seguí cuando paso a mi lado-. No puedes salir. Es peligroso.

-No necesito tu permiso –Cogió la chaqueta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Yo fui más rápida y me pare frente a él, obstaculizándole el paso con los brazos alzados. No podía dejar que saliera, no sin que el Doctor lo examinara antes y comprobara que estaba bien y no atentaría contra su vida.

-Como tu protectora, lamento decirte que mi deber es evitar que sufras cualquier daño. Y eso es lo que hare –dije, citando la 1ª Ley.

-Brilla –dijo en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos-. Aparta.

-Lamento tener que negarme, Edward. No vas a salir –Me prepare para tener que reducirle en el suelo.

-No me des razones para odiarte, Brilla. En serio, no me las des –dijo, con tono ¿triste?-. Apártate.

_No me des razones para odiarte._

¿Odiarme? ¿Edward podría llegar a odiarme? Mis brazos alzados cayeron a mis costados y me aparte a un lado. No hice nada cuando salió y cerró la puerta con fuerza a sus espaldas. Parada frente a la puerta, trate de comprender como me afectaría eso en caso de que me odiara. No tenia lógica que eso me preocupara, era una maquina. A las maquinas no les importaba ser odiadas, consideradas meros juguetes. Las maquinas no sentían, entonces…

¿Porque me sentía mal? Que llegara a odiarme no debería provocar ninguna reacción en mí. No debería importarme.

-Bella –me gire y encare a Alice, tenía en la mejilla derecha una mancha de sirope-. ¿Me ayudas con los platos? No llego al lavavajillas.

-Claro.

Mi existencia solo consistía en obedecer las órdenes de los humanos. Aunque pudiera negarme.

**Fin del II Acto**

…

…**..**

**Hola hola a todos.**

**Sé que era una one-shot y eso, pero tenía claro que lo continuara una vez que el concurso terminara. Así que si, va a ser una historia larga **** nada de preocuparse por dejarlas allí con respuestas sin responder. Además de que pienso atraerlas al mundo de la ciencia ficción. Si es que ya me gustaría ser un robot así nunca me cansaría XD.**

**Gracias por los reviews a: fanficion95; angie cullen mellark; Karen McCarthy; Guest; SULY BLACK LUTZ; cintilinda; gueragat; Alexa Swan de Cullen; Bella-Jaze; Lamb´stown; Rebeeca Cullen; Mercedes Mejia.**

**Y también a los que me leen en el anonimato o me siguen o tiene en favoritos. Tratare de actualizar todos los Domingos (puesto que no debería ser imposible, ya que se acabaron las clases y tengo mucho tiempo libre :D)**

**Besitos**


End file.
